


Three and a Half to Four

by kays_sorry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Graduation, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Roommates, M/M, New York City, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Teen Angst, Teenagers, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kays_sorry/pseuds/kays_sorry
Summary: Keith is sick and tired of being treated like a child by everyone and would like for nothing more than to leave high school as soon as he possibly can. That means graduating early and trying to catch up to Shiro. However, Lance, his self proclaimed rival, has other ideas. Who would he annoy if Keith left, right? Keith won't be going anywhere early if Lance has any say in it!





	1. Keith Gerald Kogane

Chapter 1

  
In their New York public high school, having a gym class was mandatory for all of the four years that the children were jailed there. What’s worse than just High School? Being a legal adult and being forced to play basketball for forty-five minutes, sweat like a pig, undress and redress, and then go back to learning precalculus. This reality was far too real for Keith Gerald Kogane, who had started school a year late due to his father abandoning him in their southern home one sunday morning before church, him missing about a year of school due to being in between shelters and foster families, and his loss of interest in everything.

  
In the same gym class where Keith resided held another senior but on a completely different spectrum as he was.

  
Soccer, basketball, baseball, handball, you name it, Lance McClain would see Keith from across the gym and challenge him, one-on-one, mano-a-mano.

  
On this day, they were a toe-dip into the volleyball unit.

  
Lance entered the locker room with his best pal, Hunk, with an explosive push through the door. He happily pranced to his locker smiling and mouthing the words to the poppy song blasting in his headphones. Hunk tried to make himself small and rushed into the corner where his locker was but it was no use, he was six foot three and had a wide chest and abdomen, there was no such thing as hiding for him (having the loudest best friend didn’t help either).  
“I’m so hype,” Lance yelled over the sound of his music, “I think we’re picking teams today.”

  
Hunk sighed and began to take off his sneakers, “I don’t think you should be so happy, Shea said that they assigned everyone to teams and she got stuck with a bunch of freshmen.” Lance continued to jam out to his music while kicking off his sneakers and his jeans, rummaging through his locker and clenching his black basketball shorts in his fists.

  
“I can’t wait to wipe that shorty Keith off the court,” He shouted, bent down, and pushed his ankles and calves that poked brown hairs all about like a cactus into the shorts.

  
Keith, of course, was assigned the locker on the opposite side of the bench, from where Lance and Hunk’s lockers were. Keith could hear Lance’s yelling from the first floor, so when he arrived to change he could not be surprised.

  
Keith rolled his icy purple eyes and looked past Lance to the half dressed Hunk. “Hunk, please control your Lance.”

  
Hunk snickered shrugged his shoulders. Keith smiled and allowed his cross-country duffle bag to smack lance in the waist.

  
“Hey!” Lance finally ripped off his wireless headphones, “What makes you think you’re so great?”

  
Keith folded his arms, “I don’t.” He then laughed and started to untie his huge beat-up black boots, “Though, you sure seem to think so.”

  
Lance’s shoulders hunched up, “NO! God, you’re so weird???” He took his gym shoes and threw them into his locker, slammed the door and locked it.

  
Hunk and Keith looked at each other and laughed as Lance pulled his gym t-shirt, repping their school, and stomped away without realizing he had no shoes on. Keith paid Lance no mind and began undressing. Keith was the type of person who was too lazy to go get a haircut regularly, thus, he currently had long hair in the back of his head and he had haphazardly cut his own bangs just to get them out of his eyes. His hair always still fell into his eyes anyway.

  
Hunk had perfectly tanned, brown skin from spending summers with his Dad in Hawaii. He wore an XXL Gildan school gym shirt while Keith wore a medium and had to untuck his hair from the back neckline. They heard Lance’s fumbling back towards them again.

  
Lance quietly unlocked his locker, pulled out his blue Nike running shoes, closed the door of his locker, and walked away averting his eyes from Keith’s.  
“Tell him I’m not interested,” Keith shook his head and chuckled before throwing a shirt onto his torso.

  
The students went to their spots on the polished basketball court floor for attendance. After the five minute mark, their gym teacher walked from wall to wall, going down the line in her book and circled the date on the cards belonging to students who were absent and/or late.

  
“Okay guys,” She paced back to her shitty desk and threw the binder of delaney cards. “I know it sucks but we decided to shake things up a bit for this unit and pick your teams.” She had perfectly flawless brown skin and long, flowing bleached white hair. She was definitely the object of many of the affections of boys from the school.

  
A resounding amount of grunts and groans swept across the room. Students immediately looked towards their best friends and shook their heads together in pairs, trios, and quartets.

  
The teacher cleared her throat, “We did this because we noticed the same people being paired into groups and only talking to their friends. So everyone please stand up and move to the right side of the gym, please.”

  
They all rose, went into their groups and stood on the right side of the gym awaiting their separation. Lance and Hunk stood next to each other. Lance had his elbows bent and his hands on his waist. Keith stood by himself on another side, leaning on the bleachers with his legs crossed. The girls surrounding him glanced and whispered. Some of them believed that he was albino, which would explain his peculiar eye color, but his hair is black and wasn't void of color. They didn't quite understand what being albino meant. There were all sorts of rumors about Keith's best friend or brother who picked him up every now and again and the many sightings of Keith in obscure locations. Mrs. Knowles placed a blue cone on the first line on the court. “This is team 1,” She unfolded a piece of paper, “Please step behind the cone when your name is called.”  
“Sarah Reed, Jonathan Packer, Isabel Kim,...”

  
The 9 kids walked to the cone and stood in a single file line.

  
The teacher then threw another cone down less than a few feet away from the other. “This is going to be team 2.”

  
“Keith Kogane,” She paused and everyone watched Keith sigh, lift his weight off what he leaned on and walk to the other end of the gym.

  
“Pooja Singh,” She continued, “Lance McClain.” She had a smile on her face and everyone knew this was purposeful. She either wanted them to finally shut the hell up or actually enjoyed watching them fight back and forth once Keith finally gave into Lance’s constant challenges and bickering. Hunk was placed on team four.

  
The first task given to the teams was to choose a team name.

  
Lance grabbed the piece of paper right from Keith’s hands, “I’ve got the perfect name!” He laid on the gross floor and began to scribble onto the paper.

  
“God Lance give someone else a chance,” their teammate, Ashley, sitting behind him rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

Pooja slid the paper from under his hands, “How about we each submit a name and we all pick the best one!”

  
Keith remained facing forward, trying to ignore everything happening behind him.

  
They passed the paper from back to front. The names read:  
-The Volleyballers -Starsquad -The-Mullets  
-The Purple Cobras -Team Won -Flying Lions  
-The Galactic Nonet -Shrek

  
Keith didn’t bother to write one down. They then passed the paper around again for the voting and the results were: The Galactic Nonet- 3 points, The-Mullets- 3, Flying Lions-1, and The Volleyballers- 1.

  
There was another round of groaning. Pooja tapped Keith’s shoulder, “Hey Keith, you need to vote, it’s a tie.”

  
Keith, finally, then turned to face all of his teammates and received the paper from Pooja.

  
“Wow, very funny Lance,” he shook his head, “I get it, I have a mullet. You never shut up about it.”

  
The girl sitting behind Lance snorted, “Actually that was mine.”

  
Keith continued reading through the names, “Yeah, the galactic nonet. That’s fine.”

  
Pooja smiled, “Okay! Lance, you won again.”

  
Lance was quiet again, surprisingly. He hadn’t expected Keith to choose his name.

  
Their next exercise as a team was serving to one another from only a few yards away but the goal was to hit the ball back and forth at least 6 times. Everything was going fine until Keith hit the ball perfectly to Lance but Lance hit the ball so hard it it flew past the next team member and into the wall, only to be caught by Keith at the end of their line.

  
Lance mumbled, “God I hate that guy,” under his breath.


	2. Jealousy and Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith hangs out with Shiro and his friends after running track for the day. He yearns so dearly to be seen as an adult, especially by Shiro, but can he help acting as immature as he is? Probably not.

Chapter 2: Jealousy and Envy

After running track was the only part of his day that Keith looked forward to. He leaned on the side of the building next to the bubble tea shop him and Shiro loved to go to. He held a lit cigarette in between his right index and middle finger, held it up to his mouth, inhaled, removed it, and exhaled the smoke. Every few seconds he checked for Shiro’s car, ready to step on the bud and kick it as far from him as possible at any given moment. Growing up in Japan, Shiro was accustomed to cigarette smoke and warned Keith countless times; If he knew how much Keith craved them, he’d throw a fit and make sure he got rid of the habit once and for all.

Thankfully, for Keith, he was able to finish, spray himself with body spray and go to the front of the tea shop before Shiro, Matt and Adam got there.

“Hey! Keith! Been here long?” Shiro jogged over and gave Keith a side hug with his arm around his shoulder. Keith automatically tensed up but forced himself to smile as Matt and Adam walked over.

Adam was the perfect, practical, boyfriend. Shiro and he had gone through middle school and high school together and now, they studied together in grad school. He wore dark brown rectangular glasses that Keith could only describe as nerdy and had russet brown skin with red hue and brown hair.

Once they caught up to Shiro, Adam’s hand grazed Shiro’s, indicating for him to take hold of it. The sight of it offended Keith to the highest degree.

“How was school, Keith?” Adam laughed and smiled happily.

Keith looked towards the cement, “It was whatever. I so ready to be out of there.”

Shiro’s eyebrows crinkled a bit and he smiled, “Don’t be in such a rush, sure it’s a pain in the ass but try to have some fun while you’re doing it.”

Matt looked around Keith and the rest of the vicinity. “Hey, Keith did you see Katie? She was supposed to meet us here too.”

A rush of panic went through his spine, if she saw him smoking and told Matt, Matt would blab to Shiro in a matter of milliseconds.

“No, I haven’t,” He responded, slightly moving left to right. Then, a short figure moved out of the glass door.

“There she is!” Matt raised both of his arms happily.

Keith swung his body so he was facing the door and he saw a Katie’s sliced off mop of hair. “Woah what the hell? You look just like Matt,” he laughed. For as long as he’d known the two siblings, she had had long messy hair but it seemed she opted to finally cut it all off.

“Nice to see you again, Keith. I hear so much about you at school,” She rolled her eyes behind her oversized glasses.

Shiro’s eyebrows went up, “Really?”

As they started to file into the boba shop she continued, “Yeah, all the girls seem to think you’re cool. I should tell all of them that you’re just a big asshole.” She laughed.

Keith shrugged his shoulders but Shiro was beaming.

“Maybe you should hang out with some of them one day,” Shiro’s teeth shined brightly as he smiled.

Keith looked straight in front of him at the menu, his eyes burned at the backlight of the screen but he had to avert his attention somewhere. He tried to grin, “I’m not into girls who are younger than me.” Laughing nervously, he looked at the screen again but his whole body shook and ached. His stomach acid churned, he wanted to go to the bathroom and throw up but held it in. Lies were enough waste spewing from his mouth.

Shiro and Adam looked at each other in concern, they didn’t say anything though. Adam patted Shiro’s back. Shiro had spent a drunken evening speaking to him about how worried he was for Keith and his social life. Every day after school or work, Keith went directly to his room. He hardly ever went out with friends and when he did, he wouldn’t come home till the next morning.

Keith walked over to the girl behind the register, “Hello, How can I help you?” She beamed and greeted him.

He sighed, “Yeah can I get a hot milk tea with lychee jelly and tapioca?”

She smiled and pressed buttons on the screen, “Will that be all?”

Shiro and Adam came from behind him and ordered matching lemon iced teas. “C’mon I can pay for my drink guys,” Keith opened his raggedy old wallet and began to take out a five dollar bill, so kindly tipped to him by a customer at his job.

Adam slammed his blue debit card onto the counter, “Not the point! It’s my turn!”

Shiro laughed and pushed the two of them to the other counter.

Matt leaned onto Katie’s head, “So what will it be?”

She ducked and pushed his hand off, “I already had something while waiting for slowpokes.”

“C’mon Pidgey let me take care of my little sister,” Matt whined.

She folded her arms, “I’m fine!”

She went and sat on a ledge next to Keith who exhaled deeply while looking through the window.

“Say, are you friends with a guy named Lance McClain?” Katie poked Keith’s arms.

Keith grunted, “Lance is such a pain in my ass, I swear, I don’t know what I did to him to make him constantly harass me.” He folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

She raised her eyebrows, “Oh, the girls in my class love you two. The swimmer and the track star, they talk about it all the time.”

Shiro handed Keith his tea and he strategically punched the big blue straw into it, directly into the middle.

“What do you mean?” Keith slunk his shoulders down. He appreciated it when Katie was around because, though he was a respectable five foot seven, he wasn’t the shortest when she was there. Shiro was freakishly tall for a Japanese guy, six foot and four inches. Adam was around that same height and Matt was up there with the two of them as well. Katie was five feet tall and Keith appreciated being able to look over _somebody’s_ head.

She shrugged her shoulders, “Not too sure. I don’t really get along with all of the girls in my class.”

The group of them then headed to the mall across the street. It wasn’t massive but it had an H&M and a decent food court so it was the Friday hangout for many of the high schoolers and college students in the borough.

Katie nudged Keith’s elbow and laughed, “So, going to hot topic, emo boy?”

He rolled his eyes, “You wanna come with?”

She stopped for a moment and then decided that yes, she did.

“We’ll all go!” Shiro smiled and they all started up the first of the escalators, the second, and then the third. They turned off the escalator and walked down the long wide hallway full of stores until they were in front of Hot Topic. Keith’s face felt warm, “You all didn’t have to come in. I just wanted to look at the T-shirts.”

Post-punk music blared from the inside. Pidge and Keith lead the way into the store, Keith averted his eyes from the employees who he recognized. Keith just started up at the T-shirt wall and admired the art on the merchandise of bands, many of which he had no idea who they were. Katie rummaged through the hoodies and Harry Potter merchandise until she found a Slytherin hoodie in extra small. “Nice,” She gave a thumbs up to Matt across the store.

Matt stared at the anime merchandise while Adam and Shiro looked confused by his side. Keith fidgeted awkwardly more and more until he just decided to leave the store and the rest of them followed.

Upon exiting, he bumped right into a heavily pierced guy wearing a baggy t-shirt and tight jeans. “Fuck,” Keith whispered.

“Hey Keith!,” the guy folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

Keith tried to smile and scratch his head, “Hi! I haven’t seen you in…” He paused, “... forever.”

The figure folded his arms, “Yep. It’s not like you know I work here.” He looked behind Keith and saw Shiro and company. He began something that resembled an insult but stopped and pushed Keith out his way and walked into the store.

Keith sighed in relief and immediately began walking forward in any direction, wishing he could just run. His hands shook with anxiety. “He could have just fucking outed me right there and then,” He thought, his chest contracting.

He turned back to them and laughed nervously, “That’s so awkward I haven’t seen him in years.”

Shiro’s eyebrows became furrowed, “Were you guys close?”

“N-not particularly.”

Everyone else laughed nervously in agreement.

Later that day, Shiro and Keith drove to their apartment together in silence until Shiro let out a larger than average sigh.

“What’s wrong, Shiro,” Keith looked out the window.

Shiro’s hands clenched the steering wheel, “Nothing is wrong with me Keith, what is going on with you?”

“Nothing!” Keith barked, “Everything is fine! I’m just antsy!”

Shiro tried to pay attention to the road while also glancing at Keith. “You just have to finish this year and then you can do whatever you want,” he sighed, “You’re going to college, you have no excuse! You can go anywhere you want for free.”

Keith slammed his fist onto the armrest, “College isn’t the problem! I’m sick and tired of being seen as a child.”

Shiro broke fast as the light changed from yellow to red. “No one is treating you like a child, Keith. Who is treating you like a child?”

Keith filled his lungs and diaphragm with air and then exhaled loudly. “Nothing.”

Shiro began driving when the light turned green again, “What is it, Keith? Is it dating problems? A girl or something? You’ve been acting so weird the past couple months.”

“It’s NOT a girl,” Keith rolled his eyes. His chest began metaphysically collapsing into his emotions. He clenched onto his arms to stop them from shaking. He ached to reach into his bag for a cig. “It’s nothing, Shiro. I’m just…” He breathed, “I’m just gonna graduate in January and start school and everything will be fine. I’m already done with my college apps.”

Shiro sighed, “When did you stop telling me things.”

“When will you stop babying me?” Keith snapped. He wanted for Adam to disappear, he wished so violently to get the same treatment he gets from Shiro and not the “younger brother” treatment but he kept his mouth shut and slammed his door when they got up to their apartment.

“God,” Keith whispered as he threw his book bag onto the floor, “What the fuck.” He threw his entire body onto his twin sized bed in the corner of his cerulean blue room, face down. He rolled onto his back and pressed a pillow into his face.


	3. Accelerated Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith get in trouble (once again) in gym class

Chapter 3: 

At gym class on Monday, Lance sat in his line, wearing their team’s color, next to Keith who was wearing a matching plain yellow t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. The polished floor they sat on still smelled highly of polish but was clean and reflected the bright lights from the ceiling brightly. 

“So like…” Keith leaned back onto the wall behind them, “Have you started your college apps?”

Lance narrowed his eyes, “Yeah… Why?”

Keith rolled his, “I don’t know, you’re just sitting there.”

Lance leaned back onto the wall too. “Yeah I just started them, I’m waiting for some recommendation letters from my teachers.”

Keith nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment. Lance looked at him, puzzled and annoyed.

“So what? What, you’re not thinking about following me to college, are you?” Lance folded his arms.

Keith’s eyes remained close, “Nooope. Just thought I’d ask, we’re supposed to play nice you know.”

“So?” Lance unfolded his arms, “Have you finished yours?”

“Yep,” Keith rubbed his eyes, “I’m trying to graduate in January so I can start school in the Spring.”

“What?” Lance exclaimed, “Why would you want to do that?”

Keith slowly opened his eyes, “What does it matter to you?”

Lance stopped speaking and sat quietly.

Once their team was called it became a horrid all-out war. Keith was quick on his feet and when he knew he could get the ball, he would. Lance is tall but fumbled like an idiot trying to get the ball before Keith did. This then initiated Keith to try to do the same to Lance. He laughed happily every time he hit the ball over the net after Lance had shouted, “I got it!” but before he got the chance to hit it.

Then, Lance mid-air smacked a ball onto the ground as Keith reached towards it.

“What the Fuck, Lance? Whose team are you playing for?” Keith’s fists clenched together and he pushed Lance out of his way.

Their teacher blew the whistle and called them outside the moment she saw Keith’s hands touch Lance.

“Okay guys,” She rubbed the temples of her forehead. “I really hate to do this but you two are driving me crazy.”

Lance folded his arms, “He’s driving me crazy.”

Keith raised his voice, “You’re driving ME crazy!” Keith pointed his thumb to his chest.

“YOU BOTH ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY,” She rose her voice. Their teacher snapped her fingers, “If you two don’t stop disrupting the class I’m going to have to fail the both of you and you know what that means, no senior activities.” She coughed, “So, to ensure that I don’t have to do this, you two will be my two new TA’s for one of our freshman gym classes starting today during your lunch periods.”

“Come on, can’t you just give us detention?” Lance whined.

“You two are never gonna learn that way!” She said, folding her arms.

Keith nodded his head and just pushed the door behind him and entered the gym class again while Lance tried to barter his way out of trouble.

It didn’t work and Lance nervously walked back to their lockers at the end of class.

“So… Ms. Knowles asked me to text you a bunch of information so can I get your number?” Lance quietly sat on the bench and tried to speak in his softest voice. Keith slammed his locker door after pushing on his half-tied boots, “Message me on Facebook,” he said as he walked away.

Keith went to his calculous B class and then Lance went to his AP English class. After his class had finished, Keith snuck outside for a smoke and snuck back into the school. Only after blowing off some steam, or smoke, did he feel calm enough to meet Lance again in front of the gymnasium.

“So, why do you want to graduate so early?”

Keith grunted, “Cause I hate school?”

Lance persisted, “But you’re just going to go to a bigger, harder school? Plus you’ll miss all the senior activities.”

“I don’t care for them.”

Lance made an exaggerated gasp, “Why not? This is supposed to be the best years of our lives and you just want to waste it?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “If these are the best years of my life then I hope I die young.”

Lance couldn’t find anything else to harass him with until they were sat down at the desk and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Oh yeah, I messaged you the stuff on facebook messenger,” he opened the messenger app and looked at the box. It was a blue check with a blue circle around it. “It says you didn’t get it, that’s weird.”

Keith pulled out his phone, “Yeah, cause I don’t have the app on my phone.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed again and he grabbed Keith’s phone, “I’m putting my number into your contacts.”

“Hey!” Keith reached over but Lance stretched his freakishly long arms as far from them as possible while texting himself. Keith pushed Lance’s arm, “Give it back, that’s my phone.”

They were interrupted by their teacher clearing her throat again, loudly, in front of them but Lance had to press send and his obnoxious, self-made text tone played on the receiving end.

“What is with you boys,” She said and then proceeded to throw her binder onto the desk. “Just fill out all that paperwork, will you?”

They were placed in side-by-side desks with a binder of 100 kids in it. They had to take attendance, collect forms from the students, mark who had not given the form, etc.

“Remember,” Ms. Knowles announced to the class, “Lance and Keith do not know your names, so if you leave your assigned spot then you will be marked absent.”

Keith looked up and then down, up and then down, taking out cards, flipping them, marking them, and putting them back in. Lance kept glancing at how fast Keith marked them and tried to do the same.

Keith grunted, shook his right hand and traded off the pencil from his right hand to his left and continued to mark with that hand.

“What the heck,” Lance looked back to his half of the cards and just started counting each child in the rows. Once they completed attendance they went through all of the handouts that the children had for homework. Ms. Knowles directed the children to their respective soccer courts and they began their games.

While she was distracted, Lance tapped onto Keith’s arm. Keith was wearing a black v-neck and he had little, light hairs all down his pale arm.

“Huh?” Keith looked up.

“How’d you do that?” Lance moved his pencil from one hand to the next.

“I’m ambi,” Keith continued writing with his left hand.

“What does that mean, you’re bisexual?” Lance confusedly tried to write check marks and minuses with his lesser dominant hand.

Keith’s hand tensed up on the pencil and he gritted his teeth. “Ambidextrous, you dunce.” He pressed the graphite into the paper to write a check and the tip snapped. He dragged himself off the chair and to the other end of the gym where he sharpened the pencil, allowing the shavings and dust fall slowly into the garbage can. He did the same walk back and slunk back into the blue metal chair.

Lance shut his mouth and marked his papers in silence. Until, of course, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer. This took approximately five whole minutes. “What college are you trying to go to?” He twirled the number two pencil between his fingers.

“What,” Keith smirked, and said, “You’re not thinking about following me to college, are you?” mocking Lance. He stuck out his tongue and laughed to himself.

Lance stared at Keith laughing for that moment. Keith’s hair moved, exposing his forehead for just a moment, his eyes closed and his smile pushed his cheeks. It made indents in his face that Lance had never seen before. Before gawking for noticeably long, Lance cleared his throat and spoke again, “Fat chance, I’m not even telling you where I’m applying to. Not that you would get in any way.” Lance’s crushed his face with the palms of his hands.

“Sick burn,” Keith said sarcastically as he made a stupid, overconfident seeming smirk.

Lance’s face burned red, thankfully, his tan complexion hid some of it. He felt his tongue burn with fire and his brain failing to come up with a comeback up to par. No one was listening to them but he felt so completely embarrassed. “I think…” he started with something that was not the comeback he was hoping to come out of his mouth, “You’ll regret it if you graduate early. You should graduate with your friends and enjoy senior activities.”

“Don’t really have any friends here,” Keith said, folding his arms and leaning into the armless chair.

“Well, you’ve got me!” Lance raised his arms up and shrugged his shoulders. Halfway through a head nudge the words he had uttered echoed in his head and he frantically added, “AND ya know, Hunk.”

Keith yawned and buffered it by holding his hand in front of his mouth, “Hunk is your best friend. The three of us don’t hang out.”

Lance’s entire body perked up. His back straightened, head raised, and the sides of his mouth too, raised. “Well we’re going to change that, what time does track end? Five?” He pulled out his phone and began typing away.

“What are you planning, Lance,” Keith looked down at Lance’s phone as he typed away at sonic speed.

“Nothing,” Lance clicked the button on his red iPhone, locking it, and making a clicking noise. “We’ll just pick you up after practice.”


End file.
